Fairy Tale Voyager
by ElfFlame
Summary: A JC fairytale parts 1 and 2. Three coming soon.
1. Captainella

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its inhabitants are owned by Paramount. Despite the fact that they seem to allow certain storylines to go unwritten. Therefore, we decided to write something to set our favorite couple on the right path.   
The story is set shortly after the destruction of the Kazon and Seska in season three. Yes, it is vaguely based on Cinderella (like you couldn't tell).   
This is our first attempt at fan fiction, so all kudos are welcome, but flames will be joyfully tossed.  
Email us at: elfflame@hotmail.com  
  
  
Captainella  
By Elf Flame & CleoSpryte  
  
  
Once upon a time, there was a lonely captain named Kathryn Janeway. She and her crew were far from home. Since they had recently retaken their ship from the Kazon, Neelix decided that the crew deserved to have a celebration. The Captain agreed that it would cheer up the crew to have a series of dress-up masquerades.   
And so, the first ball was announced. Neelix decided that the theme for the first ball would be a Chinese masque. The crew was excited. All free time was spent planning for the ball, and thinking of costumes to wear.   
Kathryn, however, decided that she was simply too busy to go. She had reports to read, and evaluations to write. She told everyone that she would take the final bridge shift for each of the parties so that everyone else could attend for at least part of the time.  
Neelix tried to convince her to come. "You would have a really good time, Captain."  
"Thank you, Neelix, but I'm just too busy."  
Kim tried to convince her to come. "It wouldn't be the same without you."  
"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm sure that everyone will have a wonderful time whether or not I'm there."  
Paris tried to convince her. "Captain, everyone is coming. You should at least come for a few minutes."  
"I do not think it is that important, Mr. Paris"  
Kes tried to convince her. " The doctor thinks that the ball would do you some good, Captain."  
"Unless he makes that an order, I'm afraid I have other things to do that night."  
B'Elanna tried another tact. "If you don't have to go, I don't have to go either, right, Captain?"  
It didn't work. "Don't make me make it an order, B'Elanna."  
Tuvok did not try to convince her. He assumed that she had already thought things through, and had her reasons for not going.  
Kathryn appreciated his restraint.  
Chakotay tried to convince her to come. "Perhaps we could go together. After all, we are the ship's commanding officers, so we should make at least an appearance."  
"Commander, I have already made my position clear. I will not be going to the masquerade."  
And so, everyone went on with their plans without her.  
--+--  
Kathryn sat in her ready room, lost in thought. This was the perfect opportunity to talk with her crew as one of them. She would go to the ball, and since Neelix mentioned that he would have holographic people to dance with as well, no one would be the wiser. Visions of music, dancing, costumes and dresses filled her head. She could see herself in Chakotay's arms, spinning about the dance floor. Looking up at him as he smiled down at her, his grin lighting up the room. A kiss on her cheek as he walked her back to her quarters...   
What was she thinking? Kathryn shook her head and sighed. She had to get her mind back on her plans, and forget about any possible romantic involvements. It just wasn't possible. She turned to the computer, and began to look for an appropriate costume for the first masquerade. She scanned through several databases, then leaned back grinning as she examined her selection.  
  
In the mess hall, Tom, Harry and B'Elanna were making their plans for the masquerade.   
"So how many bottles of my Aldebaran whiskey should I bring?" Tom asked.  
"One ought to be more than enough to knock everyone on their butts." Harry looked a little worried. Tom always got so out of hand when it came to this stuff.  
"If we get in trouble for this little prank of yours, I'll tell the Delaney sisters you've decided to become celibate," B'Elanna purred.  
"Don't worry, B'Elanna. One bottle won't hurt." Tom grinned as she purposefully turned to Harry to avoid answering him.  
"So, Harry, what are you going to wear for the masquerade?"  
"I'm not too sure yet, B'Elanna. Maybe I'll go as Bruce Lee."  
"Who?"  
"He was a famous actor from the twentieth century who brought Karate to America. He did a lot of movies and TV shows," Tom answered for him.  
B'Elanna glared in his direction. "Is there ANYTHING about the twentieth century that you don't know?" she growled.  
  
Chakotay leaned back in his seat, his mind lost in thoughts of which costume to wear. As the next most senior officer, he felt it was his duty to attend, at least to keep the peace. But, his heart just wasn't in it.  
He had really hoped that Kathryn would be going. She had been keeping to herself so much lately, and he had been looking forward to spending some time with her at the masquerade. He only hoped that she would change her mind.  
-----  
The evening of the ball arrived. Neelix had set holodeck three to look like a Chinese garden. Strings of Chinese lanterns marked the paths through the greenery. Holodeck characters mingled with crewmembers, each dressed in wonderful costumes. The Captain arrived an hour after the party began. She slipped in behind a large group, and began to mingle with her crewmembers.   
She was dressed simply in a red robe, with a golden over-tunic. Her hair was covered by a black wig that was piled in a loose knot on top of her head, and over her face, she wore a red dragon mask. Most of the crew were dressed either as warriors or Chinese ladies. There were a few creative costumes though. Neelix was dressed in a robe with astrological symbols all over it, and huge conical hat. B'Elanna was dressed as a warrior as well, and the captain shook her head. When would B'Elanna ever let go of the anger that seemed to run her life?  
As she wandered through the room, her eyes fell upon a specific warrior across the room. He wore a gold shirt and black slacks, and an emerald green sash around his waist. He had a simple domino mask that just failed to cover the elaborate tattoo that covered the upper left side of his face. The Captain decided to see if she could fool him, and moved over to stand next to him. Chakotay turned to face her.  
"Hello. What a beautiful costume."  
"Thank you. You look nice as well."  
Chakotay smiled. "Have you had a chance to get a drink yet?"  
"Not really. I only just arrived."   
"Well, let me escort you to the bar." He took her arm and together they walked down the central path of the garden, chatting amiably until they reached the refreshments. Chakotay reached for a cup, but bumped into Tom instead.   
"Hello, Commander. Just ...getting myself some refreshments. I'll be out of your way in a second." The Captain and Chakotay watched as Tom dipped a cup into the punchbowl then moved aside. Chakotay took a cup and poured the Captain a drink. He turned and handed it to her. She took a sip, then quickly spit it out again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"This punch has been spiked."  
Chakotay turned to where Tom had been standing a moment before, but he had disappeared. "Mr. Paris, I assume." He took the cup from her hand. "Computer, cup of non-alcoholic punch, please." The punch appeared and he handed it to her. "Sorry about that. I'll have to have a little chat with him later."  
"You're not going to do anything about it now?"  
"Why spoil their fun? It is a party, after all. Don't worry about it. The captain and I will make sure that he can't do it again - at least for a very long time."  
The Captain quickly took a sip to hide her face while she worked to control her expression. "That's good."  
"Just a fact of life as the Commander of Voyager. Would you like to dance?" he held his arm out to her.  
"Certainly." The Captain put her cup down, and together they walked out onto the floor.   
As they danced the crew watched. The two seemed caught up in each other, oblivious to everyone and everything around them.  
B'Elanna was disgusted. "Look at him. He's drooling all over her."  
"Why not, B'Elanna? She's not hard on the eyes. If he wasn't dancing with her, I would be," Tom replied.  
"Pe'tahk!!" B'Elanna turned to growl at him.  
"Come on guys," Harry interrupted. "Doesn't she look familiar? Somebody ask her to dance. Tom, you do it."  
"Aw, Harry, I was just about to see if I could get one of the Delaney sisters to dance. Why don't you do it?"  
"I don't know, Tom. I'm not sure Chakotay would let her go."  
B'Elanna growled, "It doesn't matter anyway, they've disappeared."  
The Captain and Chakotay were walking along the brook that ran through the garden.  
"May I ask who you are?" Chakotay asked.  
The Captain demurred. "I'm kind of enjoying the anonymity."   
"Oh? Do you have a lot of fans or something?" He smiled down at her.  
"I just like being someone else for a little while."  
"Oh? So you have some desire to be veiled?"  
"Do I look like I'm wearing a veil?"  
"I can't see your face..."  
"Why should you?"  
"I like to know my dancing partners." He smiled.  
"I see. And when you don't?"  
"It's never happened before."  
"Ah. Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" She turned away from him and began to move back to the party.  
"Wait!" The Captain turned to face him once more. "At least one hint?"  
She smiled. "Perhaps. But what could I tell you that wouldn't give away who I am?"  
Chakotay's eyebrow rose. "Do I know you that well?"  
"Oh, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?" She grinned, and turned back towards the party.   
Chakotay hurried to catch up to her side. "Is that a hint?"  
The Captain continued to walk, a small smile on her face.  
When they reached the party, he was distracted by a couple of ensigns who were fighting over one of the Delaney sisters. While his back was turned, the Captain slipped out of the holodeck and ran to her room. Once inside, she tried to catch her breath. As she changed into her uniform, she thought of how she had totally forgotten why she went in the first place. She smiled. Oh, well. It wasn't that important anyway. She left her quarters and went to the bridge to relieve Tuvok.  
--+--  
The next day, all anyone could talk about was the mysterious woman who had spent the ball with Chakotay, then disappeared on him. Everyone was wondering who she could be.   
The second ball was announced for the following week, with a bird theme. Everyone wondered if she would show again. People tried to decide what to be this time, and new costumes were made.  
Kathryn couldn't decide what she should do. She shouldn't go this time. After all, Chakotay or one of the other crewmembers might figure out who she was. Then she'd have some serious explaining to do. She decided that it would be better if she did not attend this time.  
Everyone else, however, wanted to make sure she attended this ball.  
Neelix tried to convince her to come. "The ball was such a hit. You would have really enjoyed yourself. You should come this time, Captain."  
"Thank you, Neelix, but I'm still very busy."  
Kim tried to convince her to come. "I really missed you at the last ball, Captain."  
"I appreciate that, Kim, but I'm afraid I'll be missing the next one as well."  
Paris tried to convince her. "Captain, everyone is betting on who that woman was. You should come and unmask her. It would be great!"  
"I don't think so, Mr. Paris"  
Kes tried to convince her. " The doctor still thinks you need some time off, and that the ball would do you some good, Captain."  
"Again, unless he makes that an order, I'm afraid I have other things to do that night."  
B'Elanna tried not to go again. "I went to the first ball, Captain. Do I still have to attend this one? I could cover your shift for you."  
Janeway quailed at that idea. "I don't think that's necessary, B'Elanna. Besides, the balls are to help you relax. You are going to go, Lieutenant."  
Tuvok still did not try to convince her.   
Kathryn didn't even notice.  
Chakotay came to her for advice. "Perhaps you could tell me how to approach this woman. I'd love to get to know her better..."   
"Commander, I really don't think that I should be involved in your love life. You'll have to solve this one on your own."  
And so, once again, everyone went on with their plans without her.  
-----  
As Chakotay left Janeway's office, he couldn't get the woman from the ball out of his mind. B'Elanna was out of the question to ask, he could just imagine her reaction: "Are you dense or something?" No, definitely not the right person to ask. He eventually found himself outside the hydroponics bay, and decided to get Kes's opinion.  
  
Tom was in the Holodeck imaging chamber. As punishment for spiking the punch, Chakotay assigned him to help prepare for the next ball. He and Harry were discussing what songs they should play. They had just input "Lullaby of Birdland", "Bird on a Wire" and "Rockin' Robin" and were trying to figure out what else to use when B'Elanna burst in.  
"What the hell am I supposed to wear? Why should we have to dress like birds? Neelix is such a moron!"  
"Calm down, B'Elanna. It's not that bad. Maybe you could be a bird of prey."  
She calmed down a little. "I suppose that could work. What are you guys going as?"  
Tom grinned. "Heckle and Jeckle!"  
"Who?"  
"Cartoon magpies from the mid-twentieth century," Harry said.  
"Magpies? Why?"  
"Ask him," Harry shrugged.  
"They're funny. And they're birds. What other reason do we need?"  
Harry looked pleadingly at B'Elanna. "I couldn't think of anything else to be."  
"Okay. Whatever."  
  
Kathryn decided she had to go. If for no other reason than to see if anyone could tell it was her. She began to look through the database for an appropriate bird.  
--+--  
The night of the ball, a hugely plumed white bird entered the room. Janeway was dressed as the most exotic bird she had found on the database-a bird of paradise.   
The room had been made to look an English garden, with a framework all around that made holodeck three look like a giant golden bird cage.   
Now she looked around to see if she could find Chakotay. Many of the crew came as different black birds-Tom and Harry as well as the doctor, and even Neelix was in black-as a penguin. Finally, she saw Chakotay standing next to Kes, who stood out in her yellow plumage. He was dressed simply in all black, with a small black mask with a beak on it. She approached him casually.  
"What if she doesn't show this time?" he was asking Kes.  
Kes smiled. Though they had talked for many hours, nothing she had said had calmed him down. "Commander, if she doesn't come, what *would* you do?"  
"I don't know. I don't even know what I'll do if she does show."  
Kes smiled. "Don't worry, Commander. I'm sure you'll think of something."  
Chakotay turned, dissatisfied with her answer, and then noticed the white-plumed woman walking towards him. Could it be? As she advanced, she smiled, and he knew. He closed the few remaining steps between them. "I was worried that you wouldn't show."  
"And miss seeing you as a crow?"  
He smiled. "A CROW? Excuse me, Raven is a very important Native spirit."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Commander. I didn't mean to upset you. Let me make it up to you. Dance with me?"  
They moved to the dance floor and began to dance the night away once more.  
  
Harry and Tom stood over in the corner trying to avoid B'Elanna. She was in an especially foul mood, and they really wanted to stay in one piece. Tom had bullied Harry into helping him play a joke on her, but the joke backfired, and now her nightclothes were all green.   
"Thanks," Harry glared at Tom. "Couldn't you have at least warned me?"  
"I had no idea that would happen. Honest. Look, why don't you go and talk to her. You can explain that it was an accident, and that we didn't mean it."  
"No, we only meant to hang the balloons over her bed and have them drop on her. No thanks. I'd rather keep my head."  
"Fine. Guess we'll just have to avoid her for a few days. Hey, Harry, is that the commander dancing with that white bird?"  
"White bird?"  
"The lady in the white bird getup."  
"Oh, yeah. I think it is. Do you think that's his mystery lady?"  
Tom grinned. "Has to be. Should I break in?"  
Harry grimaced. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
"Come on, Harry, it'll be fun."  
Harry sighed, "Oh, all right. But this is it, okay? No more pranks, Tom."  
"Maybe we should get B'Elanna to help us."  
"You want to loose your head? She's still fuming. Do you really want her to goad the Commander into killing us?"  
"Oh, come on, Harry, where's your sense of adventure?"  
"Back on Earth?"  
"Just come on." Tom grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to where B'Elanna stood, glaring at them.  
Tom pushed Harry in front of him. "Say something," he whispered.  
"Uh, hi, B'Elanna. How are you doing? You look really great tonight."  
"Not green?"  
"Heh, sorry about that."  
"Sorry? You don't understand sorry yet, but you will." B'Elanna grinned at them evilly then turned away.  
Harry chased after her. "Come on, B'Elanna. It was an accident. We didn't mean any harm by it."  
"So?"  
"So we were wondering if you could help us with something."  
"Why should I?"  
"'Cause it'll be fun, B'Elanna," Tom broke in.  
"Fun? Your idea of fun is bungee-jumping on the holodeck with the safeties turned off. Why would I want to do anything you consider fun?"  
"Come on, dance with me." He dragged her out onto the dance floor and began to dance, moving towards the Commander and his dance partner.  
"Let go of me right now, you stubborn ass," she hissed at him.  
"It'll just be for a second. I want you to distract the Commander while I figure out who the mystery lady is."  
"So why didn't you just say so?" B'Elanna stopped pulling against Tom's grasp.   
"Because we didn't have time." They reached the couple, and Tom and B'Elanna quickly switched partners.  
Janeway was rather amused. "Can I help you with something?"  
"I just wanted to get to know the woman who has captured the Commander's heart."  
"His heart? Are you sure?"  
"He's been looking for you all night. Why else would he be so distracted?"   
"Distracted?"  
"I could have stolen his mask right off his face," Tom grinned.  
"But wouldn't that breach the trust the captain has in you?"  
"I'm sure she'd understand it was just a joke. After all, she knows how much I enjoy provoking Chakotay."  
Janeway would have responded to this, but at that moment, Chakotay finally returned to claim his dancing partner. "Thank you for holding my spot, Paris, but I'll take over from here." He pushed Tom aside and whirled Janeway away from him across the dance floor.  
Tom walked back to where Harry was standing and B'Elanna soon joined them.  
"Did either of you learn anything?" Harry asked.  
"I spent the whole time trying to prevent him from going back to her." B'Elanna rolled her eyes.  
"How about you, Tom?" Harry turned to his friend.  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. She does seem familiar, but I haven't quite figured it out yet."  
B'Elanna sneered. "You may be an idiot, but you'll probably still figure it out before Chakotay. He's totally blinded by her and has no idea who she is."  
-----  
The next day Tom sat at his console, piloting their way through a nebula, when the answer came to him. The nebula stood in their direct path home, and spread out seven light years in either direction, so the captain decided that they needed to go through. "After all, Lieutenant, we trust your piloting skills."  
It was the word "trust" that caught his attention. It was the same word that the woman in the white bird costume used the night before. But it was the way the bird woman used the word that suddenly revealed her identity to him. No one but he and the captain knew about the deal that they had made when he'd first come aboard. Anyone else on board would have simply asked if he would have gotten into trouble for it, or egged him on, not asked how the captain would feel about it.   
After he piloted them out of the nebula, the shift was over and he pulled Harry into the lift. "I've figured it out."  
"Figured what out?"  
"What is the only thing that people on this ship have been talking about for a week?"  
"The balls?"  
"Harry, how can you be so dense? The *woman*, Harry, the woman that has been dancing with Chakotay at each of the balls. The one that he has no idea who she *is*.  
"You know? Well, don't keep me waiting, tell me who she is!"  
"Why should I? After all, you didn't seem to be that interested just a few minutes ago."  
"Come on, Tom. Tell me."  
"I don't know, she might have a good reason to keep her identity secret."  
"Does she?"  
"Why do you think I know?"  
"Tom!"  
"All right, Harry. But you have to promise not to tell *anyone*."  
"Of course."  
"It's Captain Janeway."  
"What!? Are you sure?"  
"She said something last night that no one else on the ship would have said. Trust me, it's her."  
"What did she say?"  
"That's not important. What's important is that she's doing this to the Commander."  
"So you want to tell the Commander?"  
"Actually, I think it would work better if we worked behind the scenes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We've got one last ball coming up at the end of this week, and I think we should help the Commander out, so that he can figure it out for himself."  
--+--  
Kathryn did not even think about not attending this final ball. After all, once it was over, she wouldn't be able to dance with him again. The only thing that she couldn't figure out was whether or not to tell him. After a lot of thought, she decided that it would be better if he never knew.   
Of course, no one else knew of her plans, and so they came to convince her to appear.  
Neelix tried to convince her to come. "The balls have been so popular. And there is only one more to come. It would really mean a lot to everyone if you showed up."  
"Thank you, Neelix, but I'm sure that everyone will have a great time whether or not I attend."  
Kim tried to convince her to come. "I would love to have a dance with you Captain. You never know if we'll have a chance like this again."  
"I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Kim, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer. Maybe some other time."  
Paris tried to convince her. "Captain, we're all counting on you to come. Everyone would love to see you there. After all, trust is a two-way street."  
That gave her pause. "And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Paris?"  
"Just that we really want to see you there. How can we trust someone we can't see?"  
"I see." As Tom left, she worried just what he could have meant. Had he figured out her secret?  
The Doctor tried to convince her. " Please, Captain, don't make me make it an order to get you to go. You need to get out among the crew. They need to see that you are there for them, and with them.  
"I'm sorry, Doctor, I simply don't have the time right now. Besides, I see many of them in the mess hall every day."  
B'Elanna was in trouble for a mishap that caused her to loose her temper and strike one of her coworkers again. Now she was certain that she would not have to attend the final ball. "At least I won't have to figure out what to be for the ball."  
Janeway was not amused. "On the contrary. You obviously need socialization. You are ordered to go to the ball, and have a good time."  
Tuvok came to tell her of something that had come to his attention. "Mr. Paris seems to be up to something, Captain."  
Kathryn was concerned. "Do you have any idea what?"  
"No, but I can investigate if you wish."  
"I do. Let me know what you discover."  
Chakotay didn't come to convince her to come this time. He was too busy making plans.  
-----  
Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Chakotay were in his quarters making plans for the final ball. They approached the Commander and told him that they wanted to help discover who the mystery woman was. Each had been given a task to do. Harry would stand in wait at the door until she arrived, then run to let everyone in their group know that she had arrived. Tom and B'Elanna would dance together so that they could separate the woman from Chakotay so that he could unmask her from behind.  
--+--  
Unfortunately, when Kathryn arrived, their plans went awry. The theme of the ball was fantasia, or the fantastic, so she came dressed as Titania, and she wore three veils over her head as part of her costume, covering her face and mask. The group quickly converged to figure out how to get the veils off her so that Chakotay could gain access to her mask. The plan quickly changed. Tom, Harry and B'Elanna would each grab one of the veils while Chakotay danced with her, then he would take off her mask.  
Kathryn was having trouble finding Chakotay. Holodeck three was decorated as the Grecian countryside, and was filled with fairies, nymphs and fauns. Tom was dressed as Pan, with pan-pipes and legs covered in fur.   
She searched the entire hall, but had yet to see him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a man in a cloak, a simple old-fashioned eighteenth century tux, white gloves, a top hat that shadowed his eyes, and a white half-mask on the left side of his face. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
Chakotay said nothing, but offered her his hand, and when she took it, he led her out onto the dance floor. Kathryn could not tell whether or not this was Chakotay, but she could not help being charmed by the way he swept her up in the dance. He spun her around, not once, but several times, then pulled her into his arms. However, she could not assume that he was Chakotay, so she continued to glance around for him while they danced.  
After a few dances, Tom cut in. He had already taken off one of the veils she was wearing, without her being any the wiser. Chakotay took the chance to disappear into the crowd. Finally, after weeks of wondering, he had a feeling that he knew who his mystery woman was. The woman's profile seemed very familiar as she looked off into the crowd for him. Tom had also given him a hint when he had cut in: "Excuse me, but I think I'll take command now." He had grinned at Chakotay, but the comment gave him another thought.  
"Computer, location of Kathryn Janeway."  
"Kathryn Janeway is on holodeck three."  
Chakotay smiled and moved to the refreshment stand and retrieved two drinks, then returned to the dance floor just in time to see B'Elanna ease the last veil from Kathryn's face. Tom spun her across the floor, distracting her from noticing the missing veils.   
Harry and B'Elanna appeared next to Chakotay and showed him the veils as they grinned. "You keep them. I'm going to go retrieve her before Tom gets any ideas."  
He walked to them and tapped Tom on the shoulder. He handed her a drink and took her by the arm, leading her out into a quiet garden area.  
She took a sip, then looked at him questioningly. "You haven't said a single word yet. You are Chakotay, aren't you?"  
He smiled, then pulled off the mask that had up till now hidden his tattoo. "Yes. And I've finally figured out who you are, too."  
"Oh?" She shifted nervously.  
He began to reach towards her face, and it was not until he touched her mask that she realized her veils were gone. "Wait!" She tried to pull away from him, but he already had an arm around her waist.  
He pulled off her mask. "No running away anymore...Kathryn."  



	2. Neelix in Boots

Disclaimer: Voyager and all its inhabitants are owned by Paramount. Despite the fact that they completely ignored and avoided certain storylines. Therefore, we decided to write something to correct this oversight.  
  
This story is the long-awaited sequel to "Captainella", and is set immediately after. Still set shortly after the destruction of Seska and the Kazon. This one is very loosely based on "Puss in Boots".  
  
Again, all kudos are welcome, but flames will be joyfully tossed.  
  
Email us at: elfflame@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Neelix in Boots  
  
By Elf Flame & CleoSpryte  
  
Once upon a time on a ship far from home, there was a commander who felt undervalued. He was in love with his beautiful captain, but she refused to admit her own feelings. Not only did she deny her feelings, but at a ball the night before, the commander had unmasked her, and so she had fled from the holodeck. Now, she was even more formal with him than before.  
  
Speculation ran rampant through the crew—they were having a secret affair, they were having a lover's quarrel, she had spurned him, he had spurned her… On and on the speculations went. Tom was running pools on when they would get together, who would give in first, and several others.  
  
Chakotay sighed. He would be thrilled if it were a secret affair, or a lover's quarrel, but how was he supposed to break through her resistance to ANY relationship at all? Before he had known his mystery woman was the Captain, he had thought that figuring out who she was would be the end of it—or at least the beginning of something more. Instead, she had fled as though he had threatened to kill her. How could he convince her that there was nothing wrong with being with him? If only she would let go of her fears.  
  
And that was when Neelix interrupted him. Thinking it his duty as morale officer to cheer up unhappy crewmembers, Neelix felt it was his job to speak to Chakotay, who had been moping over breakfast for more than an hour. "So commander, when Kes and I started dating, her parents didn't approve of their daughter dating a Talaxian. But look at us now, we're as happy as can be!" A grin to make any Cheshire cat jealous spread across his face. Looking expectantly at the commander, he waited for his response.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm just trying to reassure you that things will work out, commander."  
  
"Neelix, I know you're trying to help, but nothing's going to help unless I figure out a way to get through to Janeway."  
  
"Well commander, maybe we can strike up a bargain…"  
  
"What kind of bargain?"  
  
"One that would help both of us out…" That huge grin returned to his face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, you see, commander, I'd really like to impress Kes, and so if I could get some Starfleet-issue boots, I'd be well on the way to doing just that. Unfortunately, I've been told that they are only for uniform use. So, if you could get me a pair, I think I could help you out with your problem…"  
  
"Boots? What could you possibly do to help me that would be worth my time to get them for you?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
(+(  
  
Kathryn sat in her ready room, lost in thought. How could she have let things get so out of hand? It was all her fault. She should not even have gone the FIRST time. Now it was too late. How could she face her crew after the way she had acted?  
  
Even worse, everyone noticed her when she ran out. If only she'd transported from the holodeck to her quarters. Then no one would have seen her, and she could have contained this. Instead, now everyone knew something was going on, and the rumors were out of control. She needed to find a way to stop it all. Starting with Tom Paris. She could just imagine the trouble he was getting into already.  
  
Perhaps it was time to call in Tuvok's help.  
  
Chakotay stood outside Tom's quarters. When Tom opened the door and saw him, he turned white. "Commander…uh…"  
  
Chakotay grinned. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Ah…well…I have a guest, commander…"  
  
"Really? I hope they're not late for their duty shift, Lieutenant."  
  
"No, commander, I'm sure they're not." Tom shifted uncomfortably. "Can I help you with something, commander?"  
  
"Could you come meet me at the holodeck imaging chamber once your friend is gone?"  
  
"Sure, commander. I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Chakotay grinned. "As quick as that? Hope she won't be too disappointed."  
  
Janeway finally felt relaxed. She leaned back in her chair as she sipped her coffee. Talking to Tuvok really helped. He was such a calming influence. This would pass. Everything did. And if it didn't she knew who to blame. After all, Tom never let anything go for too long. But she knew how to nip that in the bud. Threatening him with a loss of replicator privileges would do it.  
  
Now if only she could stop the betting…  
  
At that moment, the door chime sounded. "Come," she said, almost at the same time as Neelix burst into the room.  
  
"Captain! You have to see what we found running on the holodeck."  
  
"What is it? Is it important?"  
  
"It has to do with you and the Commander."  
  
She stiffened. "In what way?"  
  
"Just come and see. I can't quite describe it."  
  
Entering the holodeck with Neelix at her side, Janeway was horrified by what she saw. Images of she and Chakotay dancing together drifted by, first at one ball, then the next, culminating in her unmasking, then returning once more to the first ball and starting over again. Her first thought was, how could Chakotay humiliate her this way? And yet, perhaps this wasn't Chakotay at all. But who else would do something like this? And what would Chakotay gain from doing this to her?  
  
"Who found this, Neelix?"  
  
"Tom. He was about to create a new program when he noticed something was already running."  
  
"There wasn't anyone on the holodeck when he checked?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Who created the program?"  
  
"That's the weird thing. The computer has it listed as one of your programs."  
  
Janeway growled. "Computer. Delete program. Now."  
  
The images faded, and all that was left was the grid of the holodeck.  
  
"Thank you Neelix. I'll have to look into this."  
  
"Of course Captain. I'll do a bit of looking into it myself."  
  
Janeway gritted her teeth. "Thank you, Neelix, but I think I'll deal with this myself. Could you just not mention it to anyone who doesn't already know?" She stormed out of the holodeck.  
  
Back in her ready room, Janeway waited for Tuvok to arrive. He was the only one in the crew that she trusted to find out what was really going on.  
  
When the door chimed, she jumped. "Come." Tuvok walked in and looked at her, his head askance.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, Captain?"  
  
"Someone on this ship is trying to undermine me, Tuvok. I need you to find out what's going on."  
  
"What would you like me to do about it, Captain?" asked Tuvok.  
  
"How about if we…"  
  
In Chakotay's quarters, he and Neelix sat making further plans.  
  
"Should we do something on the holodeck again, or something else?"  
  
Chakotay frowned. "I don't know. I don't think it would be wise to upset her too much. But maybe once more, at least. Maybe something original…something that didn't happen." Yet, he thought to himself.  
  
(-(  
  
Neelix and Tom worked feverishly through the night to create the perfect program to crack their captain's steely façade.  
  
Tuvok's time was spent investigating. Unfortunately for his captain, he made little headway.  
  
Janeway slept fitfully, tossing and turning. Her dreams filled with images of Chakotay, her waking thoughts little different.  
  
Chakotay's sleep was much sweeter. His dreams filled with images of a woman he hoped would soon be his.  
  
(+(  
  
The next day, back on the bridge, Janeway was more formal than ever. Chakotay wanted to reach out to her, but he restrained himself and said nothing, understanding the "mood" she was in. Her terse "report" was answered just as formally, though he wished that she would open up to him a little. Once his report was given, she disappeared into her ready room once more.  
  
It was only a few moments before Neelix appeared again. "Captain, it's happened again."  
  
Walking to the holodeck, she asked who had found it this time. "Ensign Thomas, Captain. It was just like before. He found it running."  
  
"Great, this means everyone knows now, right?"  
  
As they entered the holodeck, Janeway was horrified. This time, the scene was not something she recognized. At least not as much. It was the scene of Janeway and Chakotay's first meeting two years before. However, instead of looking at each other like enemies, this Janeway and Chakotay looked devouringly at each other. The witty barbs they threw at each other held thinly veiled sexual innuendos.  
  
Janeway could not handle what she saw. She ran from the holodeck and rushed to the nearest turbolift. Once alone, she exploded, slamming her fists painfully into the wall of the turbolift. She growled, "I'm going to kill whoever's behind this."  
  
When she reached the bridge, she nearly yanked Tuvok from his post and dragged him to her ready room.  
  
"Captain, was this emotional outburst really necessary?"  
  
Janeway paced back and forth across her ready room. "We have to find whoever is doing this to me. Have you made any headway?"  
  
"I checked the holodeck program log, and according to that, the first program was created by Lieutenant Paris, but it was accessed last by Neelix."  
  
"Do you think that Paris could have done it?"  
  
"There is always a possibility that someone else could have programmed it, then changed the codes to make it look as though Paris was responsible."  
  
"How likely is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll have to look into it further."  
  
"What are you waiting for? I want a list on my desk by tomorrow."  
  
"I will do my best, Captain."  
  
Back in Chakotay's quarters, Neelix was relating Janeway's response. "So what do you think, Commander?"  
  
"I think one more ought to do the trick. If she doesn't turn to me then, we'll have to figure out something else."  
  
(-(  
  
Neelix and Tom worked feverishly through the night to create the final program, working from notes left them by Chakotay.  
  
Tuvok's investigated once more. Unfortunately there was nothing for him to find.  
  
Janeway did not sleep at all. Her night was spent pacing in her cabin, worrying what the morning would bring.  
  
Chakotay slept well, dreaming of the Captain running to his arms for comfort.  
  
( +(  
  
The next morning, Janeway and Chakotay found themselves on the same turbolift heading to the bridge. The normally friendly atmosphere was replaced with an uncomfortable silence. Chakotay made several attempts to get a conversation going, but each attempt was met with little more than a grunt. The moment the doors opened on the bridge, Janeway disappeared into her ready room.  
  
"Nice talking with you," Chakotay mumbled to himself as he took his seat.  
  
In her ready room, Janeway paced back and forth, glancing warily at the door with increasing frequency as the moments passed. If she was lucky, Tuvok would be there momentarily, but if Neelix came through that door one more time…  
  
The door swooshed open, and Janeway jumped.  
  
"Are you all right, Captain?" Tuvok asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and sank into her chair. "No. Tell me you found something."  
  
"I'm afraid that every lead has been a dead end so far, Captain. If the Lieutenant did not write the program, then there is no way to recover who did."  
  
"What options do we have?"  
  
"None, I'm afraid. There's no way we can find out for sure who wrote the program."  
  
"So work backwards. Who are the most likely people to do this?"  
  
"Well, Captain…"  
  
At that moment, the door chime sounded.  
  
Please don't let it be Neelix, she thought. "Come?"  
  
Harry came in. "Here's my report from last week, Captain."  
  
"Thank you, Kim. You're excused."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
As Harry exited her ready room, Janeway breathed a sigh of relief. But it was too soon. The intercom sounded. "Captain?" It was Neelix.  
  
Janeway gritted her teeth. "Yes, Neelix? Let me guess, there's something on the holodeck I should see, right?"  
  
Several minutes passed as she slowly, reluctantly, made her way to the holodeck. Dreading what she knew she would see, she walked into the room and found Neelix waiting for her. What she saw was so much worse than the other times. The new program, unlike the two before it, was something only she and Commander Chakotay knew about. But now, the whole ship would know.  
  
What she saw was herself and the Commander on New Earth, the night that he told her the tale of the Angry Warrior. She knew what might have come next and now most of the crew would know too. "Who found it this time?"  
  
"B'Elanna."  
  
She closed her eyes. "No." She turned on her heel and sped from the room. She didn't stop until she was alone in her quarters.  
  
(-(  
  
That night, the rumors swept the ship once more. Everyone knew of the holodeck images. What they didn't know was what they meant.  
  
The Captain was unavailable. None of her pages were answered, and no answer came when her door call was buzzed.  
  
The senior staff met to deal with the crisis, Chakotay making sure that every shift would be covered. After the meeting, he and Tuvok met in the Captain's ready room.  
  
"So, Commander, how do you intend on handling this?" Tuvok asked.  
  
Chakotay grimaced. "I'm not sure. I suppose if I don't try to talk to her, things will only get worse. Any advice on how to approach her?"  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "In a projectile-proof vest?"  
  
"Gee, thanks. I didn't know you had a sense of humor."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know, obviously."  
  
Chakotay grimaced again. "Well, I'm sure I'm about to learn."  
  
Outside Janeway's quarters, Chakotay pondered what he should do. There would probably be no response to any page, so Tuvok had given him security overrides, but he didn't want to just barge in. Still, he thought he should at least give her a chance to respond. He pressed the door buzzer, but there was no response. He pressed his com-badge. "Captain, this is Chakotay…" Still no response. "Captain, I need to speak with you…" Nothing. "Captain, please respond…" Nothing again. "Captain, are you all right?" …. "Captain, if you don't respond in the next minute, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use the override command to open your door myself."  
  
Finally her voice came clearly through the com. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I don't need to talk about anything. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Captain, you are abandoning your crew. I can't just leave you alone." There was no response. "Captain, I'm going to have to relieve you of duty if you don't resume your post."  
  
The door opened. Janeway looked rumpled and tear streaked, and her face was gray with fatigue. "You wouldn't dare," she growled.  
  
"Not only would I dare, but it's my sworn duty to you AND the crew. They can't have a Captain who refuses to lead them."  
  
Janeway glared at him.  
  
"Kathryn, let me help you…" he reached out to touch her arm, and she backed away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She ran to the couch and huddled in the corner.  
  
Chakotay stepped inside and closed the door behind him, setting the security locks. He turned to look at her. She was pitiful. Her hair was unbrushed, and there were dark circles that looked more like bruises under her eyes. "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Chakotay went to the replicator. "One cup coffee, hot." It materialized, and he took it to her. "At least drink something." She took the mug, and he sat down next to her. "Kathryn, I know the last few days have been hard, but if you hide from this, it will only get worse. I just don't think things are as bad as you think they are." In the next moment, Chakotay had coffee in his lap. He jumped up, shouting, "Damn, that's hot!"  
  
Janeway was on her feet as well. "You have no idea what this has been like for me. We're so past worst. Worst was three days ago. This is HELL! You hypocrite. For you, this is a walk in the park. You wanted this to happen. Maybe you were even behind it!"  
  
"Would it help if I said I was?"  
  
Janeway became completely calm. She moved directly in front of him. "Do you WANT to die, Chakotay? I don't need you adding to my mental torment. Say what you mean, or get the hell out."  
  
Chakotay braced himself. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
She slapped him. "You bastard. You never meant… Get out!" She spun on her heel to go to her bedroom, but he caught her arm.  
  
"Damn it, Kathryn, I just wanted you to realize how you feel about me. Do you understand how the way you ignored what we meant to each other did to me?"  
  
She turned to look at him. "You knew there could never be any more between us. It's not professional."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be professional. Kathryn, even if we never did anything else, these feelings will always be there, and always affect how we do our jobs. If I'm going to suffer the affects anyway, I want to get a little of the benefits."  
  
"So making me suffer these past few days has been beneficial?"  
  
"I'm truly sorry that the programs have upset you as much as they did. I only wanted you to see that it couldn't possibly be as damaging as you think it is. Life on this ship hasn't changed in the past few days. The only thing that has changed is you."  
  
"So you're saying that making the Captain of this ship a laughingstock won't change the way the crew interacts with me?"  
  
"They're not laughing at you, Kathryn. They're worried about you. Haven't you heard all of the pages? Paris, Kim and Torres are all concerned for your safety. They each volunteered to be the one to come talk to you instead of me."  
  
"Then why didn't you chicken out, the way you did when you made those holodeck programs?"  
  
"Because I honestly never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to make you understand your own feelings."  
  
"How would you know what my feelings are?"  
  
"Because they echo mine. Can you honestly say that you have no feelings for me?"  
  
"Please! You have no idea how I feel."  
  
"Aren't you the one who came to the balls disguised as someone else, just so you could dance with me?"  
  
"You are so full of yourself! What makes you think that had ANYTHING to do with you?"  
  
"How about the fact that you spent every moment at all the balls with me?"  
  
She pulled away from him. "So?"  
  
"So! What does that mean? Are you going to avoid this forever, Kathryn?"  
  
"Damn you, Chakotay! I'm just trying to do what's best for this ship."  
  
"And how does deserting them help?"  
  
She slapped him again. He grabbed her wrist before she could pull it back. "I won't let you avoid this any more, Kathryn. When I leave these quarters, one of three things will have happened: either you will come to terms with your feelings for me, or we will avoid each other at all times, hardly speaking to each other ever again, or I WILL make sure that you are relieved of duty—PERMANENTLY."  
  
She struggled against his grasp. "Why can't you just leave this alone?"  
  
"I'm sick of leaving this alone. I've been leaving it alone for far too long. Perhaps I should have pushed sooner, then we wouldn't be where we are now." He let go of her and sat down on the couch. "So, what's your choice Kathryn? It's been your choice all along. I've just been stupid enough to think that you'd make the choice on your own."  
  
"But how could you think that making those programs would help? Don't you understand how humiliating that was to me?"  
  
"Kathryn…"  
  
"Why didn't you come to talk to me earlier? Why didn't you just talk to me about this without the public humiliation? How could you think that would be okay? What were you thinking that would allow you to hurt me this way? What made you want to hurt me like this? How did you think that creating such humiliating holoprograms would make me see the error of my ways and fall madly in love with you?"  
  
"Stop! You need to slow down. I just wanted to show you how it could be. I didn't think that they would make you so upset. I thought that they would show you how happy we could be together.  
  
"I honestly want to work this through with you. I never intended to hurt you, and I'm very sorry I did. I'm honestly sorry you felt humiliated, but truly, the crew is no more than concerned about you. Just as they would feel about ANY crewmember who was upset. As for why I never came to you, any time I tried to broach the subject, you managed to avoid it. After several conversations like that, I gave up. And I probably would have let it lie, but you gave me hope—and then killed it. What was I supposed to do, Kathryn?"  
  
"How would you feel if someone humiliated you that way?"  
  
"You mean like if someone disguised herself THREE times and didn't tell me who she was?"  
  
"That's just not as humiliating, Chakotay."  
  
"To you, perhaps. I felt pretty humiliated. But at least I put myself out there instead of withdrawing. I don't care what you say, Kathryn. Starfleet couldn't have intended you to be alone for most of your life just because there are no people here who are not in the chain of command."  
  
"Maybe I want to be alone."  
  
"If you want to want to be alone, I'm sure Tuvok, the Doctor and I can arrange that. Is that really what you want?"  
  
"Damn you, Chakotay." She stormed to where he sat, and reached out to slap him a third time.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "No. Not again. Is that all you can do? Do you really think that's helping? Maybe you should try something else?" He stood and looked down at her, his arms crossed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe you really want to do something else, so you're slapping me to piss me off so that you don't have to?"  
  
She flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
She abruptly turned and picked the coffee mug from where she had placed it on the table and threw it across the room. "Damn you!"  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
She spun on him. "Get out of my head! You think you know what I'm feeling. You have no idea!"  
  
"So what are you feeling, Kathryn?"  
  
"Frustrated. Angry. Furious. At you." She said as she jabbed him with her finger, then turned away from him. Looking at the floor, she added: "At me. I should never have let things go so far. This is all my fault."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "You know that's not true, Kathryn."  
  
"It is true. I'm the Captain. I should always be in control."  
  
He turned her in his arms. "You're human. You're allowed to be out of control sometimes."  
  
"Not this time, not like this. It's not fair to anybody."  
  
"Stop. You always blame yourself. What you need to do is work through this. Isn't there a chance that you could give us a try? We could keep it private, so the crew wouldn't know. And if it doesn't work out, I'll back off. I just want the chance to spend time with you. I care about you, Kathryn."  
  
"I don't know… Give me time to think."  
  
"Haven't you already had enough time to think?"  
  
"Chakotay…"  
  
"It's a yes or no thing, Kathryn."  
  
"I just can't…"  
  
He released her. "Forget it. Call me when you decide, Kathryn." He turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Chakotay, wait."  
  
He turned back to her. "Why?"  
  
"No one would know?"  
  
"Not unless you wanted them to."  
  
"And if I decided to end it?"  
  
"I'd walk away. No hard feelings."  
  
"I'm just worried what this could do…"  
  
"What could it do? Make us happy?"  
  
"Happy wouldn't be so bad." She stepped forward into his waiting arms. "I'm just scared…"  
  
He lifted her face. "You don't have to be."  
  
Their lips touched, and Kathryn was not afraid anymore.  
  
(+(  
  
The next day, Neelix surprised Kes with his brand new outfit, complete with boots. 


End file.
